


subtle kindnesses

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [9]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy knows that not all bad people scream evil, that not every villain comes with a sketchy mustache or ever-present pet cat to stroke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	subtle kindnesses

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/123294005180/gazelleroxy-d-please)

Roxy knows that not all bad people scream evil, that not every villain comes with a sketchy mustache or ever-present pet cat to stroke. The woman before her has literal knives for legs, and somehow still doesn’t appear to be bad. Gazelle sliding out her chair for her is an unexpected kindness that sends her for another loop. She hadn’t expected much from a distraction date with the enemy, and butterflies were certainly  _not_ a part of the plan.

The folder hadn’t done her beauty or intelligence any justice, nor did the video capture the soft caress of her voice. Sure, Roxy’s cover was strengthened- but her motivations were divided, and tingles shouldn’t be shooting down her spine when Gazelle offers her the last beignet.

“No thank you,” Roxy says, picking up her tea cup, “I’m rather full.”

Gazelle picks up the last one, dipping it in the liquid chocolate pool before devouring it. Roxy hasn’t decided if it’s a carefully calculated move or not- but the way Gazelle licks her thumb clean of chocolate must be.

Gazelle is smiling at her, a coy smile, and Roxy should think of something to say. Something good that totally excuses probably creepy silent staring, something-

“Do you want to go back to mine?” Roxy blurts out, her eyes widening in horror. “I mean, uh.”

“No,” she says, and Roxy deflates. It would have been a bad idea to bring Gazelle to her place anyways, clearly she wasn’t really thinking. “my place is only a half-block away.”

Roxy grins, “After you.”

And if Merlin complained about her going to a new location, well certainly knowledge of Gazelle’s home would outweigh any concerns. Perhaps divided motivations weren’t quite as bad as she’d feared.


End file.
